jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
Grimclaw
Grimclaw is an optional boss found at the end of Grimclaw's Dungeon. It is a crow that has been corrupted by The Pulsating Mass and looks monstrous as a result. While still in Homeflower, Grimclaw can be seen circling its nest; however, after clearing Blue Staff River in Sweet Melody, it is resting in its nest and pulsating worryingly. Grimclaw is accompanied by three Nerve Worms. These must be killed within the first four turns, or Grimclaw will slam into the ground and complete its death spiral, instantly ''killing everyone. The Nerve Worms always drain a bit of Grimclaw's health at the end of every turn unless stunned, and all remaining Nerve Worms become stronger when one of them dies. When all Nerve Worms are destroyed, Grimclaw enters its second form, where it has a 100% chance to evade all physical attacks. Attacks/Actions (Grimclaw) First Form * Grimclaw is unable to attack while Jimmy is on its back in the first form, allowing Jimmy to focus on the Nerve Worms. * Turn 2: Grimclaw will enter a "death spiral". Each turn the counter on the death spiral will tick down; at the start of the fifth turn, the death spiral will be complete, and Grimclaw will instantly kill the player. When Grimclaw returns to its first form, the death spiral will reset, giving the player another three turns. Second Form *Grimclaw will occasionally be "twisting in agony, but still barrelling towards you". This will do nothing, but the next turn it will fire a blast of dark energy that will do 600% magical damage to your entire party. *Grimclaw will screech, dealing physical damage to your entire party and Startling them. *Grimclaw will slam into your party, dealing 250% physical damage to all party members. *Grimclaw will breathe fire, dealing magical damage to one party member. Attacks/Actions (Nerve Worm) * The Worms will each inject venom into one party member each turn, doing physical damage and causing either Sick, Withering, or Immunodeficiency. * The Worms will occasionally bite down hard, dealing 150% physical damage to one party member. * Each of the surviving Nerve Worms will grow stronger when one of them dies, doubling the damage they do. Strategy Recommended Level: 30+ First Form * Use Jimmy's ghost or bear form, and while using Mana Burn, attack using moves that hit all enemies. Combust, Thermal Bomb, Fierce Growl and Roughhouse are all good options. The Nerve Worms ''need to be dealt with within four turns, or the fight will automatically end in defeat. Second Form * As Grimclaw has taken flight, physical attacks will not hit. When it's screaming in agony and barreling towards the party, it's about to use a powerful attack that will do fatal (or, at the very least, major) damage to the entire party; either guard or stun Grimclaw for that turn. After this turn, Grimclaw will snatch Jimmy and toss him onto its back, beginning the cycle over again with the Nerve Worms. Low-Level Grimclaw Grimclaw can be done before Jonathon Bear leaves the party, but it requires a bit of grinding. Jimmy will need to get his Jack O'Lantern form up to level 25, and to have the passive skill "Brainiac" equipped. Buck will need the Rad Sneakers from Slither's Dungeon; this is so he can use his stun before Grimclaw and the Nerve Worms. Having Reckless Charge equipped also helps out with the first round of Nerve Worms, it does massive damage. Jonathon will need the Immunize skill from Ebeezil's Dungeon -- he'll need to cast this on the very first turn to prevent the team from being hit with Immunodeficiency. After that, he can help Jimmy and Buck to take care of the Nerve Worms and Grimclaw using Super Balls. $5000 should be spent on 10 Super Balls from Rubik's deal in Whispering Valley. Jonathon should be the one to use these, as his personality multiplies their damage. Rematch A powered-up version of Grimclaw is found in Jonathon's section of The Heart Prison, accessible after beating the game. This version of the boss has significantly boosted stats, buts its attacks and effects are otherwise unchanged. Its Nerve Worms also have boosted stats. Defeating this version of Grimclaw will unlock Lars' stage in The Heart Prison.Category:Boss